clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro Hopper
Hydro Hopper (formerly known as Ballistic Biscuit) is the first-ever game in Club Penguin, and was the original source of coins in the game. This is because it was not original, as it made its debut on the now-defunct Rocketsnail Games website, in which you played as a human. It is located at the Dock. In it, the player rides along on an inner tube, towed by a motorboat, and avoids obstacles in the water. Non-members can only use inner tubes during gameplay. Members can choose an inner tube, or a wakeboard to use during the game. After a while, players go on to the next level. In between the levels, there are tips, but after a few levels there are jokes instead, and after a few more, simply congratulatory messages. According to Aunt Arctic, it is the oldest game in Club Penguin. The song was bought from Smart Sound. It was called, "Yessir" Messages between levels *Level 1 to 2: Warning: Buoys cannot be jumped! *Level 2 to 3: Grab the life ring for an extra tube! *Level 3 to 4: Remember: Always swim with a buddy! *Level 4 to 5: What did the sardine call the submarine? A can of people! *Level 5 to 6: Why did the whale cross the road? To get to the other tide! *Level 6 to 7: What's the best way to catch a fish? Have someone throw it at you. *Level 7 to 8: What's the difference between a fish and a piano?You can't tuna fish! *After level 8: Good job! Tips *If you jump, think of it as having temporary invincibility, except for Buoys. *Remember to predict! *Jump over obstacles to gain extra points! You get 10 points for every obstacle you jump (a special sound will be heard and the penguins on the boat will raise their flippers) *If you lose a life, don't worry. Try to get the lifesavers! They usually appear only once at the beginning of the level. Trivia .]] *It is one of the five original games on Club Penguin. *Up till now, there are still no stamps designed for the game. *There was once a Hydro Hopper Background. *Ballistic Biscuit was created in 2000 by rsnail, but with a human instead of a penguin. Rsnail made many different versions of Ballistic Biscuit for different websites. *Ballistic Biscuit was renamed to Hydro-Hoppper during the Fall Fair 2007. **So far, it is the only game in Club Penguin to be renamed. *According to the Rocketsnail Games website, there was originally going to be a sequel to this game, called Ballistic Biscuit 2.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2001/02/01/working-on-ballistic-biscuit-2 *It was the first game Rsnail ever made with flash. *The font used in the game is called Burbank Big Condensed Black. Suggested Names This section includes the results of the former vote for a new name, which held in the Penguin Times:http://www.swfcabin.com/open/1256212171 *Water Yachter- 6% *Wake Caper-7% *'Hydro Hopper'- 49% (won the vote) *Board Breaker- 26% *Ballistic Boarder- 12% Names in Other Languages External links *Very old version from RocketSnail (.swf) *Version 2.26 from RocketSnail (.swf) *Music (.swf) *Ballistic Biscuit in RocketSnail Games Sources and References Category:Games Category:Sea Category:No Stamps Game Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Penguin Chat 3